


Unexpected Discoveries

by ARC_Fangirl_0w0v



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Family, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Long Lost/Secret Relatives
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-05-11 09:19:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5621845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ARC_Fangirl_0w0v/pseuds/ARC_Fangirl_0w0v
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been years since Akashi's mother passed away and his memories of his beloved mother is starting to fade. Refusing to forget his mother, Akashi sets out to find anyone who could tell him more about her. He finds family willing to tell him about his mother, but more about his mother isn't the only thing Akashi learns.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Akashi sat in his study, trying his best to finish typing up his Japanese history report. Keyword: trying. He kept getting distracted by a photo he had on his desk of him as a kid and his mother in his mother's beloved garden. Akashi grumbled under his breath, finally putting the framed photo faced down. Sadly, that wasn't enough and his eyes continued glancing over the flat frame.

Akashi gave in. It wasn't like the report was due soon anyway. He picked the photo back up and stared nostalgically at his passed mother's beautiful smile. The anniversary of her death was nearing.

Akashi sighed. He remembered that part of his life so vividly, as if it were yesterday: his mother slowly growing weaker, the moment she collapsed in her garden, the days sitting by her as she was bedridden in the hospital, and the horrid moment when she breathed her last breath.

The scion wiped his tears that began building up in his eyes. It's been years, but Akashi still missed his mother dreadfully. Worst of all, he was slowly beginning to forget all the wonderful memories of his beloved mother despite his last ones of her still clear in his mind.

"No, no, come on..." Akashi muttered to himself. His brows were scrunched in concentration as he tried to force himself to recall as many memories of his mother as he could, but not many were coming. They were all faded.

Akashi groaned when coming up blank. He slouched back against his chair, still looking down at the photo. There had to be another way to not forget his mother. He could always ask his father.

Akashi shook his head at the terrible idea. His father would definitely snap at him for asking. He knew losing his mother was just as hard on his father as it was on him.

But his father wasn't the only one who could tell him about his mother and her life. There were his grandparents on his mother's side. Though they were living in Hawaii with a majority of his mother's relatives...

Akashi let out another frustrated groan. These faded memories were starting to eat him alive. There was no way he could get in contact with his grandparents in Hawaii; they probably had no idea how to operate a computer for webcam. And his other relatives on his mother's side probably barely knew he existed or didn't grow up with her. There was no doubt Akashi could find them and make a call to his grandparents or the relatives to help his grandparents, but the long distance calls, and he could just picture the mess.

However... there had to be some relatives still living in Japan. Akashi's mother was born in Japan and grew up here. It'd be more easy to find these relatives if they existed and ask about his mother personally.

With that information set in mind, Akashi went straight back to his laptop. He searched for his mother's relatives, first starting with her maiden name. From there, Akashi had to do a bit more digging. Thank goodness he finished his homework assignments for tomorrow.

The rest of the evening consisted of Akashi searching for family information. He even had his dinner in his study, saying what he was working on was too important for him to stop. It wasn't a lie. At least his father wasn't home to make him stop.

By the time he was supposed to be getting ready for bed, Akashi managed to locate some relatives who should know his mother: her aunt and cousin, his great aunt and first cousin once removed.

Akashi noticed the particular surname, but brushed it off. For now, he grabbed his phone and dialed up the house number he found. With a deep breath, Akashi just hoped there was another person on the other line who could tell him about his mother.

_Ring... Ring... Ring... Ring..._

_Click._

"...Hello?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm actually halfway finished writing this completely, so updates might come faster. Sorry for any OoCness.
> 
> ps, idk how multi-chapters work on Ao3 yet, so please bear with me a bit if formatting is off.


	2. Chapter 2

Akashi took in a deep breath to calm down his nerves. Being nervous was such a foreign feeling for him, but not even Akashi could deal with something like this. If something had to put him on edge, it was this.

Akashi was on the bullet train back to Tokyo, going to meet his mother's relatives for the first time to learn more about her.

When Akashi called last night, his great aunt had picked up the phone. He first introduced himself before asking if the name Akashi Shiori meant anything to the other. The older lady nearly bursted into tears on the phone. When Akashi shared his desire to know more about his mother, his great aunt immediately told him to come over.

And there Akashi was, having actually left basketball practice to Mibuchi to take a 2 and a half hour bullet train to meet his great aunt. To think, his relatives were living in the same approximate area he grew up in.

Upon arrival, Akashi pulled out his phone to search the address again. It didn't look too far from the station. With that in mind, Akashi quickly set off to find the apartment building. He knew the approximate location and set off there first.

Glancing around the area after the walk, Akashi recognized the street. He wasn't far from Teikou. Akashi smiled. If his memory served him right, his old junior high was a few blocks down, then a left. He shook his head clear, going back to the task at hand.

Akashi spotted a woman walking her dog and quickly asked for directions. After given the directions, he said his thanks and went straight for the building. By the time Akashi got to the fourth floor apartment, it was already dark. Winter days were just so short.

Akashi took in another breath before knocking on the door. He stood confidently like he always did. He really needed to to help himself stomp down his nerves that dared to make him feel hesitant.

After a moment, the door finally opened. A middle aged man with short dark hair opened the door. Akashi had a good hunch this was his mother's cousin.

"May I help you?" the man asked.

Sounded like his great aunt didn't say anything about his visit. "I'm here for Tsukino Hanae-san."

It took a second for Akashi's uncle to process his words before turning back inside. "Mom, there's someone at the door looking for you."

"I'm not interested in anything you want to sell," a voice of an old woman called before the source came to the door. She was a little thing with gray strands of hair and round glasses over eyes slowly widening as she saw Akashi. "S-Shi-chan!" the woman cried, running to embrace Akashi tightly.

Akashi was taken aback as the older woman held him and cried. He turned back to his uncle, whose own eyes were widening at his mother's actions.

"Mom, you need to let go of the poor boy," Akashi's uncle said, pulling his great aunt back. "This isn't Shiori."

When the older woman known as Hanae was finally pulled away, she adjusted her glasses and got a good look at Akashi's face. "N-no," she said softly, tears still in her eyes. With a kind smile, she reached out and held Akashi's face in her hands. "But you look just like your mother. Her beautiful eyes, her hair..."

"Mom, you need to leave him alone–"

"Naoki!" Hanae started in a scolding tone. "Didn't I tell you your nephew would be coming over?"

The man known as Naoki's eyes widened, looking back and forth between his mother and Akashi. "N-nephew–? No, Mom, you did not." Now Naoki really focused on Akashi's appearance, saying softly under his breath. "Oh my gosh... Shi-chan?"

Akashi smiled. "So you are my mother's relatives..."

Hanae instantly latched back onto Akashi.

"C-come in," Naoki stuttered, inviting Akashi in. Though, Hanae was already pulling Akashi in. The mother-son duo guided the young scion to their living room.

"I'll go fetch some tea and snacks," Hanae said, heading for the kitchen.

"What brings you here, Seijuurou-kun," Naoki asked when left alone with Akashi.

"I was hoping to learn–" Akashi paused for a moment. He hadn't formally introduced himself yet. "Have we met before?"

Naoki gave a soft smile, a nostalgic look in his eyes. "You were so young at the time, I don't blame you for not remembering me. However, I didn't recognize you right away either, huh?" He gave a small laugh. "You've really grown, Seijuurou-kun."

Akashi was speechless, unsure what to think. He turned away for a moment before faking a cough and composing himself. "Ku–"

"Oh, call me Uncle, please," Naoki interrupted.

"U-Uncle..." Akashi tested. It sounded so foreign on his tongue. He cleared his voice again. "Uncle, I came in hopes of learning more about my mother," Akashi explained. "It's been years since... she passed away... and unfortunately I'm having trouble recalling memories of her that don't have anything to do with her illness."

Naoki gave a sad smile. "I understand. I'm positive my mother and I can tell you anything you want to know about your mother. Your mother and I grew up more like siblings than cousins really."

Akashi returned his uncle's smile. "Thank you."

"It must be awful for you forgetting your mother," a new voice suddenly joined the conversation.

Akashi instantly turned, meeting another woman seated on the couch beside him.

"Yoshi-chan," Hanae chirped, coming in with a tray of tea and snacks. "When did you come in?"

"I was already here, Mom," the woman answered.

"Seijuurou-kun, you may not remember, but this is my wife and your aunt Yoshiko," Naoki introduced.

Akashi's eyes slightly widened. The lack of presence, plus the cyan blue hair and eyes. Akashi then glanced at the framed photos that were displayed around the room. The familiar surname was nothing to brush off anymore.

This was Kuroko's home.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The surprise was lost with the character tags, huh? Based off Fujimaki's original idea of Akashi and Kuroko being siblings! So two ideas mixed into one: Akashi learning more about his mother and Akashi-Kuroko 'Bros'!
> 
> I came up with Kuroko's family's names. Again, hope characterization isn't off!


	3. Chapter 3

Looking back at Akashi was a picture of Kuroko. Judging by the Seirin jersey, it was a fairly recent photo.

"And here is an older one," Akashi's aunt said, handing him another photo of a younger version of his ex-teammate. "This was taken around the time you both still played with each other."

Akashi had asked about 'the boy in the photo' and his relatives instantly went to their memories. Yoshiko brought over the photo of Kuroko to show Akashi. " _This is our son Tetsuya. You two used to be so close back then; do you remember him?_ " she had said.

"How do I not remember...?" Akashi asked himself. He prided himself on his mind, but now not only was he forgetting his mother, he had no recollection of being related to Kuroko. However, judging by how they met in junior high, Kuroko didn't know about them being second cousins either.

"Here they are," Hanae called cheerfully, returning to the living room with a large scrapbook. She had said she had more photos of Akashi and Kuroko.

Akashi noticed the roman numeral on the front and binding. There were more than one scrapbook full of photos of him and Kuroko together apparently. That made Akashi feel worse.

"Looking at these photos might help jog your memories, dear," Hanae said, opening the book. The boys were about 3 or 4-years-old.

Akashi was silent as the four of them looked through the book. One photo was of him and Kuroko coloring together, another of the two looking at some flowers, a third of them napping on the summer grass.

"Oh you two made such a mess that day," Yoshiko recalled with a giggle, pointing to a photo of young Akashi and Kuroko looking shamefully covered in flour.

"Look at this one," Naoki said, pointing to one of Kuroko latching onto Akashi. Akashi clearly looked sick in the photo. "Tetsuya refused to leave your side. We constantly had to take him away from you, but the second we took our eyes off him, he'd be back in your bed."

"If I recall correctly," Hanae started, turning the page. "Yep!" Now there was a photo of the two young boys sharing a bed, both sick. The adults began laughing.

"Is everything alright, Seijuurou-kun?" Yoshiko asked, noticing Akashi's silence.

"Yes, of course," Akashi answered, noticing how dry his throat suddenly was. "My apologies. It's just a bit much to take in."

"Oh, I'm sorry. We probably just sprung this on you," Naoki said apologetically.

"No need to apologize to me," Akashi responded. "Please, thank you for sharing these with me. I didn't realize how many memories of mine were being forgotten."

"Must be those extra studies," Naoki joked with a smile. Akashi couldn't help but notice how his uncle's tone was a tad... resentful. "You need to give that mind of yours a break occasionally, Seijuurou-kun."

Another thought came to mind: how did his uncle know about the extra studies? Akashi didn't get a chance to word his question when Yoshiko spoke up again.

"Oh, I need to get dinner ready!" She stood, but Hanae beat her to it.

"No, no, let me handle it tonight," Hanae said, already heading to the kitchen. "You will be joining us, won't you, Seijuurou?"

Akashi looked at the time. "I'm afraid I'll have to decline that tempting offer. I should be leaving before your dinner so I won't return home too late."

Hanae was already in the kitchen, but Naoki and Yoshiko were still with Akashi in the living room. They gave him curious looks before Naoki realized he didn't recognize the school uniform Akashi was wearing. That meant he wasn't from a school nearby.

"Seijuurou-kun," Naoki started, "where do you go to school?"

"Rakuzan," Akashi nonchalantly answered, noticing the gaping eyes his aunt and uncle gave him.

"You came all the way from Kyoto?" Yoshiko incredulously asked.

"Did you eat anything before coming here?" Naoki also asked.

"Young man, you are not leaving here for a train ride that long without being properly fed!" Hanae scolded from the kitchen.

Akashi was taken aback once again. He didn't know how to take the sudden concern everyone was showing him, especially the looks. Frankly, it was new.

"Please, don't trouble yourselves with me,"Akashi said.

"Seijuurou, we will not be saying a word unless you eat with us," Hanae said, reappearing by the kitchen door.

Akashi stared back at his great aunt. Was the old lady blackmailing him? "Yes, ma'am," was all he responded.

Hanae smiled. "Good. And call me 'Granny.' "

Akashi gave a confused look. But she wasn't technically his grandmother. Then again, neither was Naoki technically his uncle.

"You should do as she says," Naoki said with a chuckle. "Now, why don't you tell us more about yourself, Seijuurou-kun? What has it been? 10 years?"

"About so I believe," Yoshiko answered her husband.

' _10 years..._ ' Akashi repeated inwardly. He shook the thought off. "Alright. I'm a second year at Rakuzan, top of my class as well as student council president." Akashi paused at the wide eyed looks his relatives gave him.

Hanae giggled from the kitchen. "Now there's something you're not quite like your mother in."

"How so?" Akashi asked, his great aunt capturing his full attention. He stood and headed for the kitchen. He came to learn about his mother, and this was the first thing he was going to hear.

"Shiori was a very intelligent girl," Hanae started, setting the table at the same time. Akashi noticed there were only four dining sets. "However she wasn't top of the class. Maybe top 100 though. She struggled when it came to earning a desired score in math, but she did excel in literature."

"She was also very shy," Naoki added, also coming into the kitchen. He and Yoshiko helped with setting the table. "So student council was out of the question, let alone president."

"Your mother shined on stage though," Hanae shared, gesturing Akashi to sit at the table. Dinner was ready.

"On stage?" Akashi asked.

Hanae nodded. "Your mother may have had one of the softest voices, however she belonged on the stage. She had such an angelic voice and played the piano with just as much grace."

"Not just the piano, but so many other instruments," Naoki added again. "She lead the choir to so many competitions and victories."

"She told me her singing was how she and your father met," Hanae said with a smile at the heartfelt, romantic memory.

"I never knew that..." Akashi mumbled, taking in what he was told. He remembered his mother singing to him when he was a child, especially when he was upset for whatever reason, but her voice...

"I'm sure I can find you a video of one of your mother's performances," Naoki said.

Akashi smiled. "That would be wonderful. Thank you."

"Let's look for that later," Yoshiko said. "We don't want dinner getting cold."

Akashi looked around, remembering the four sets. His smile dropped. "What about your son?" Things would be _very_ odd with him and Kuroko after discovering they were actually second cousins.

"He doesn't return home until rather late," Hanae answered. "He plays basketball with his friends. Please, eat."

Akashi nodded. Looked like he had some time before Kuroko returned. He wondered how to tell Kuroko they were related. Or should he allow the other to figure it out on his own? Akashi was deep in that thought, only pulled out of it by a familiar scent. He looked up, finding tofu soup in front of him.

"It's still your favorite, isn't it?" Hanae asked with a warm smile.

Akashi didn't know what to say. "Yes," he answered her question at least.

"So that's why you asked me to pick up tofu on the way home from work," Yoshiko said with a giggle as Akashi took his first bite.

Akashi nearly dropped his spoon. The same. It was the same as how his mother used to make his favorite tofu soup. With none of the cooks able to recreate it, he thought he'd never be able to try it again.

"Seijuurou-kun," Yoshiko worriedly called when seeing the tears falling down his cheeks.

Wordlessly, Akashi continued his meal. He still sat up with his usual poise despite ignoring the streaming tears. Memories of his mother were starting to be clear again, ones of her cooking and sharing meals together.

When he found he had finished the whole bowl, Akashi snapped back to his senses. All eyes were on him. Quickly, he wiped his tears away and bowed his head. "Thank you for the meal." He stood. "I should be heading out."

"Seijuurou-kun..." Naoki breathed. "W-would you like a ride to the station?"

"That won't be necessary, but thank you," Akashi responded. He was about to say his goodbyes and let himself out, but another thought stopped him. "...Would it be a problem to ask to come back next week? I enjoyed my time here and hearing about my mother."

Hanae smiled, standing and embracing Akashi in another hug. "Of course, dear. You're welcome here any time."

Akashi hesitantly returned the hug. "Thank you... Grandmother..." he tested the name. It felt nice.

Hanae pulled back with an even bigger smile on her face.

Akashi thanked them for their time and for the meal once more before putting on his shoes and heading out. No one questioned his tears from before, but it wasn't like they needed to.

"That poor child," Hanae sighed taking a seat again. "To lose his mother at such a young age."

"I don't think I've ever seen that boy cry," Naoki pitifully said.

"I have..." Yoshiko sadly said.

Naoki turned to his wife. "Yoshiko...?"

"It was during Shiori's funeral," Yoshiko started explaining, "And, well..."

 

 

 

 

_Winter was never the most cheerful season, but the dreary rain that day matched the atmosphere in the funeral home. The building was filled with heavy hearts, or at least people faking it. It was awful how aristocratic wealthy people acted. Even though the room was filled with crying over her sister-in-law, Yoshiko noticed two who weren't teary eyed._

"He's not even crying over his late wife, _" Yoshiko heard someone whisper._

"Akashi-san was always a stoic soul, but look at the boy, _" another whisper responded. Yoshiko turned herself. "_ Now to be calm like that over his own mother's death? _" An arrogant scoff._

_However, Yoshiko didn't see an emotionless child. She saw a broken, lonely boy._

_Yoshiko watched young Akashi say something to his father before excusing himself. Curious, the woman followed. With her lack of presence, it was easy for her to sneak away from the crowd. Yoshiko thought that maybe Akashi needed to use the restroom, but then saw him sneak out the door. Growing worried, she walked out the funeral home as well._

_Yoshiko looked around outside the building, but Akashi was nowhere in sight. Her worrying grew. "Seijuurou-kun?" Yoshiko called, snooping around until she heard silent sniffling. She strained her ears to find the source of the sniffles, but the rain made it hard to hear. She went around the corner of the building and her heart broke even more at what she found._

_Akashi was seated all alone on a covered bench, curled up to hide his face as he cried._

" _Seijuurou-kun..." Yoshiko breathed, voice hoarse at the sight. She took a few steps towards the weeping boy, but froze at what she heard._

" _Please don't leave me, Mother. Please come back. Please, Mother. Don't go."_

_Akashi's hysterical crying was as clear as the reflections made in the puddles around them. Even with Akashi's cries muffled and drowned out by the pouring rain, they were all Yoshiko heard._

_Her own motherly instincts taking over, Yoshiko was instantly by Akashi's side, pulling his sobbing person into a tight hug. Shocked by the sudden embrace, Akashi stopped his cries for a moment, though still hiccuping. It wasn't long until his wails were back as he gripped onto Yoshiko for dear life. Yoshiko ran her fingers through his hair, listening to him cry out for his lost mother. She sat with the broken boy in her arms for who knows how long until Akashi stopped, having cried himself to sleep._

 

 

 

 

"Afterwards, Masaomi-san found us. I'm not sure if he noticed I was with him, but he picked up Seijuurou-kun and carried him to their car," Yoshiko finished her sad tale.

"Shiori loved Seijuurou-kun more than anything and I'm sure he felt the same about his mother," Naoki started. "It's no wonder he searched for us to know more about her."

"I need a moment," Hanae voiced, standing. She went over and grabbed the forgotten scrapbook on the living room table before heading to her room.

Naoki let out a sigh. He knew his mother loved Shiori like her own having raised her everyday while his aunt and uncle worked.

Naoki felt his hand being grasped, turning and seeing Yoshiko's hand on his. She gave him a supportive smile, which he returned.

The two of them then turned to the front door, hearing it open.

"I'm home," Kuroko called from the door. He was removing his shoes when his grandmother came rushing to him.

"Tetsuya."

Kuroko jumped at the tone his grandmother used. "Yes, Granny?"

Hanae pointed over to Yoshiko, who came to the door with Naoki. "Go hug your mother."

Kuroko gave a blank stare, unsure of what was going on.

"Tetsuya, your mother is here for you everyday, looking after you and loving you from the bottom of her heart, and you better not be taking that for granted," Hanae starting ranting, Kuroko panicking when seeing how upset she was getting. "Now go hug your mother."

"Yes, Granny," Kuroko yelped, going over and giving his mother a hug.

Yoshiko let out a small laugh, hugging her son back. She knew how confused her son was having just walked in, but he only continued hugging. Embracing her son like so was what she needed after meeting Akashi again.

Kuroko was silent as his mother hugged him tightly. He waited for her to stop hugging him first than pulling away himself. Something about the hug just felt different than usual.

Because he was caught up in the hug, Kuroko neglected to ask about the stranger he saw standing outside their door before leaving.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm winging it a bit with Kuroko's family's personalities if you can't tell... Also, Akashi's mother's traits are more headcanons, ehhehe... This started out cute with baby photos, but then angst! Hope I didn't butcher Akashi's personality in the flashback. I felt that could be how he reacted to his mother's death.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maybe the mix between two ideas isn't all that great. Well, too late to stop now haha...

Weeks have passed since Akashi first visited his newfound relatives, meeting with them for a total of six times going on seven. With each visit he would learn so much more about his mother. His relatives shared with him stories, photos, and even videos they had of his mother. It helped Akashi remember as well as made him feel even closer to his mother despite her being gone.

However, not only was he learning about his mother, he was learning about his family as well. Namely Kuroko. Yet, in all those times Akashi was over, he'd never once ran into Kuroko. It wasn't a coincidence though; the scion had planned accordingly to that, being sure to visit during Kuroko's basketball practice and leaving before the other returned.

Admittedly, Akashi was cutting into his own basketball practices for the trips to Tokyo, but he didn't regret his decision whatsoever.

"Do you really not have any of your childhood albums, Seijuurou-kun?" Yoshiko asked Akashi. The four of them were looking through even more of his great aunt's scrapbooks.

"Not any that I could find," Akashi answered, flipping the page. He smiled at the photo of his mother about his age. It looked to be after one of her performances, Shiori dressed in a beautiful gown and holding a bouquet.

"That's strange. Shiori had to have had photos. She'd want to remember everything about your childhood," Naoki said.

Akashi shrugged with an indifferent smile. "I believe my father may have packed them away after my mother's funeral. I'm sure she was in many of those photos as well."

Naoki's mood noticeably dropped. He stood and excused himself for a moment, fetching some tea as an excuse. With a worried look, Yoshiko followed.

Akashi watched his aunt and uncle leave.

"Don't worry about Naoki," Hanae reassured, capturing Akashi's attention. "He and your father never got along well. You see, he never quite approved of your parents' relationship, worried about your mother being a part of the upperclass, elite world among other things."

Akashi nodded his head, looking down at his mother's photo again. "I understand." His mother never did fit in with others in the elite world Akashi was born into. She was too kind and selfless, actions done out of the goodness of her heart than for recognition.

Hanae patted Akashi's head. "Why don't I grab some of the photos I have of you since you don't have any of your own at the moment. Your mother used to send me so many, though not enough in my opinion." Hanae gave a giggle as she lead Akashi with her to help carry the scrapbooks. The old lady had dozens.

"Please, that isn't be necessary," Akashi reassured, but already found himself holding three books.

"Nonsense," Hanae responded, scanning through her shelf. "And I love looking through photos of my grandchildren."

The fact that he was her great nephew went unsaid by Akashi.

"Oh, look at this one!" She pulled out a book with light blue decorations. By now Akashi had learned Hanae color coded her scrapbooks, that book containing photos of– "Have I showed you the ones of your cousin during his kindergarten sport day? It's one of my favorites." –Kuroko. Hanae gave Akashi the extra scrapbook to hold before leading him out to the living room again.

"I cannot believe you two have yet to run into each other," Hanae huffed. "I keep telling Tetsuya to come home early, but it's all about that basketball game to him. Something about Winter something coming up. I don't understand. His team won last year; why do they need to do it again?"

Akashi couldn't help but be amused at Hanae's old lady ranting about the sport. He never brought up playing basketball as well, knowing his relatives would ask if he'd played against Kuroko's team.

"Mom, we've explained to you many times," Yoshiko started, helping Akashi with the scrapbooks. "Basketball is very important to Tetsuya." She turned her attention to Akashi. "Don't mind her. She just wants to get a photo of you two together now for her books."

"Are you sure you can't stay over for a day?" Naoki asked, having returned to the living room. "It'll save you the trips if you come back again tomorrow. Really, you won't be a bother."

Before Akashi could politely decline his uncle's offer, the lights began flickering.

Yoshiko went over and pulled the window curtains aside, seeing it pouring down rain with winds beginning to blow.

"I should be heading out before the winds pick up more," Akashi said, already starting to grab his umbrella. The station was bound to get more crowded with the weather, too...

Akashi was just by the door when he saw it open.

"I'm home." It was Kuroko. "The gym flooded a bit from the rain, so Coach ended practice early." Kuroko was just removing his shoes. When he looked up, both second cousins met face to face for the first time since the visits began. "Akashi-kun?"

"Kuroko."

A flash went off and both boys turned, seeing Hanae with a camera. "The first reunion," she cheered, seeing how the photo turned out. She showed it to Naoki and Yoshiko, who were beside her.

Kuroko looked back from his family to Akashi, then back to his family again. "What's going on?"

"Akashi-kun?" Yoshiko repeated. "Do you two know each other?"

"Yes. Mom, Dad, Granny, this is Akashi Seijuurou; a friend of mine and my old basketball captain in middle school," Kuroko introduced, unaware everyone already knew each other.

The adults stared at the two boys standing side by side.

"You two attended Teikou together?" Naoki asked.

"Yes," Kuroko nonchalantly answered.

"What a small world," Yoshiko breathed.

Kuroko turned back to Akashi. "Akashi-kun, what are you doing here?"

Before Akashi could explain, Hanae jumped in.

"Tetsuya, don't be so formal with your cousin."

Akashi, who had turned to his great aunt when she spoke, turned back to Kuroko. Kuroko had froze. The look on his face was even more blank than usual.

"Cousin?" Kuroko repeated.

"Second cousins technically," Akashi answered. "Your father and my mother are cousins."

Kuroko frowned, staring at Akashi. Akashi could tell Kuroko was not happy by the look in his eyes. He quickly turned to his family, though grabbing Akashi's arm, and bowed his head. "Please excuse us," the younger of the two said before pulling the elder to his room.

The second Kuroko closed the door behind them, he asked, "how long did you know about this?"

Akashi nonchalantly straightened out the sleeve Kuroko grabbed onto. "Four weeks."

"And you didn't think to let me know about this, Akashi-kun?"

"I thought it'd be best if I didn't say anything and allowed you to find out on your own."

Kuroko gave Akashi another look. "How did you find that we were related?"

"I didn't think we were related beforehand if that's what's in your head," Akashi started. "I was looking for relatives who could tell me about my mother. I found your grandmother and father. I thought the name 'Kuroko' was merely a coincidence, until I came over and saw the photos of you."

The two of them sighed simultaneously.

"Look, I apologize if I upset you in any way from all of this."

Kuroko looked back at Akashi. "Okay. Apology accepted. And I apologize for my behavior when finding out about this as well."

Akashi smiled. "You are forgiven."

The two finally exited Kuroko's room, Hanae standing outside. There was another flash and a second photo was captured.

"Playing together," she said to herself, leaving the speechless boys. "Just like old times."

Kuroko and Akashi turned to each other. "Old times?" the former questioned.

"We apparently were in each other's company a lot when we were young," Akashi answered. "Do you recall any of that?"

Kuroko shook his head no.

"Me neither... However, your grandmother has numerous of scrapbooks of us together, so I suggest looking at those if you have any doubts or questions."

Kuroko nodded this time as the two of them walked down the hall.

Akashi stopped at the front door as Kuroko continued to the living room. Though, the latter stopped when seeing his cousin at the door. "You're heading out? In this weather?"

"Only way to get to the station, Kuroko," Akashi responded, grabbing his umbrella. Sadly, the second he opened the door, a flash went off and it wasn't from Hanae's camera. Lightning flashed and thunder roared soon after.

"Akashi-kun, that's not safe."

"I am well aware, Kuroko."

"Seijuurou-kun, you are not going out in this weather," Yoshiko, appearing out of nowhere, bade in a scolding tone.

"You can stay in Tetsuya's room like when you two were little boys," Hanae called happily from the living room.

Akashi and Kuroko shared glances once again. "I really do not mind the rain–"

Another clap of thunder and lightning cut Akashi off.

"You're the one who always said we should be taking care of our bodies, Akashi-kun," Kuroko said, closing the open door. "You don't want to catch a cold from being in the rain."

Akashi sighed. He didn't have much of a choice right now.

Yoshiko and Naoki smiled. Looked like Akashi was finally going to stay over.

"You and Tetsuya are the same size, so spare clothes should not be a problem," Naoki said.

"If that won't be troublesome for you," Akashi said to Kuroko.

"Of course not," Kuroko responded. "We're family after all," he tried to joke, but it still felt strange.

A happy squeal sounded through the house and everyone rushed to the source: Hanae in the living room. There, she was smiling widely with the TV on, a home video playing.

"Look what I found!" the old lady gleefully called.

Akashi and Kuroko paled despite their faces remaining the same. It was of them as toddlers in the bath.

"Oh, look at them~" Yoshiko cooed, joining her mother-in-law on the couch to watch.

" _Look at the camera! Look at Granny!_ " Hanae's voice said though the film.

"I rather not watch this," Kuroko mumbled, clearly embarrassed.

" _Tetsuya, what are you doing?_ " TV Hanae asked. In the video, little Kuroko was pouring water on little Akashi's head. He was wearing a shampoo visor, so water didn't get on his face.

" _I help Sei-chan_."

Both boys were plenty more embarrassed.

"You still need a change of clothes, Akashi-kun," Kuroko said as an excuse to leave. He turned and headed for his room.

"Yes," Akashi responded, one step behind. However, he stopped at what he heard next from the video.

" _That was very helpful, Tetsuya-kun. What do we say, Seijuurou?_ " It was his mother.

Akashi turned and there on screen was his mother's smiling face.

" _Thank you, Tet-kun,_ " little Akashi had said with his butchered toddler talk, wrapped in a towel and in his mother's arms.

Akashi stayed and watched when seeing his mother. He smiled softly himself.

" _Let's get you dried up, young man,_ " Shiori said, carrying little him off.

" _Okay, Tetsuya–_ " The camera turned back to little Kuroko, but he wasn't in the tub. " _Eh!?_ " The camera swiveled around again only to see little Kuroko wrapped in another towel running as fast as his toddler legs could take him after little Akashi and Shiori.

" _Sei-chan!_ "

The camera followed behind little Kuroko until he was found being picked up by Shiori as well.

" _Tet-kun._ "

Shiori let out her beautiful laugh. " _You two really can't be separated._ "

"Akashi-kun."

Akashi turned, Kuroko appearing out of nowhere. He had returned and been standing beside Akashi for a while though, a change of clothes in hand. Kuroko didn't look embarrassed anymore, more worried for his cousin.

He glanced back at the video for a moment before asking, "Are you alright?"

"Yes, thank you," Akashi responded, receiving the clothes. He went to the bathroom to change, leaving Kuroko's side.

Kuroko watched Akashi's retreating figure for a moment before turning back to the video, growing more curious of the woman with the long red hair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I used 'Tet-kun' for Akashi's nickname for Kuroko bc I wasn't sure if I wanted to use 'Tetsu-kun' since that's what Momoi uses. Then again, Mibuchi uses 'Sei-chan,' but 'Tet-kun' just sounded right for toddler talk. Yay? Nay?


	5. Chapter 5

The night continued on with Hanae showing more and more home videos of little Akashi and little Kuroko. No one had any idea how and when she filmed so many and where she even stored the videos. Her mass collection of photos were already a mystery to the Kuroko family.

At the moment, the five of them were watching memories of the two young boys riding horses.

"Yukimaru actually let another person ride her," Akashi said, legitimately surprised. On the video was little him helping little Kuroko ride his beloved horse. "However, you look absolutely terrified, Kuroko."

"I'm not the biggest fan of horses, Akashi-kun," Kuroko responded. He was feeling the most embarrassed with the video viewing in his own way.

"What did I say about you two being so formal?" Hanae warned.

The boys shut their mouths.

"Why don't you two head off to bed?" Yoshiko suggested.

"I'll go get some extra comforters for you, Seijuurou-kun," Naoki said, getting up. "I hope you don't mind the couch. We don't have a guest room."

"Nonsense; Seijuurou will be staying in Tetsuya's room today," Hanae responded with a cheerful smile.

Akashi and Kuroko shared sideway glances at each other.

"Mom, Tetsuya's room is rather small," Yoshiko attempted to help the boys from her mother-in-law again.

"It's alright, Mom," Kuroko responded. "I can make room." He turned to Akashi. "If you're fine with the arrangements."

Akashi gave a smile; there didn't seem to be much of a choice on the matter anyways. "I don't mind. It's been years since we shared a room," Akashi said, referring to basketball training camps during their Teikou days.

"Wonderful!" Hanae chirped. "Just like the golden years," she added to herself, starting to prepare for bed herself.

Akashi joined Kuroko during his bedtime routine, given a spare new toothbrush and borrowing a washcloth. When they returned to Kuroko's room, they found Naoki had already dropped off a spare futon they had for Akashi.

"You can take the bed if you're more comfortable with it," Kuroko politely said as Akashi began setting up the futon on the floor next to Kuroko's bed. It took up the whole remaining floor space in Kuroko's snug room.

"No, this is fine," Akashi responded from his spot on the futon.

"If you're sure," Kuroko said hesitantly, stepping on the futon to get over to his bed. The second he sat down, his door opened with Hanae at the door.

"Are you two comfortable–?" The elderly lady gasped when seeing the sleeping arrangements. The two boys stared blankly at her before she spoke again. "No, no, no, what are you two doing? There is plenty of room for the both of you on the bed."

Kuroko and Akashi shared even blanker looks. Hanae either didn't notice or blushed it off as she pulled Akashi from the futon.

"Tetsuya, scoot over and let your cousin sleep by the wall so he doesn't roll off like he did when we was younger," Hanae said in an authoritative tone. Akashi and Kuroko tried their best to tell Hanae that they'd be a lot more comfortable with their original sleeping arrangements, but the elderly lady would not hear it and continued pushing Akashi towards Kuroko's bed.

"Aw, don't you two look adorable?~" Hanae cooed, the boys instantly understanding her plan the second she pulled out her camera.

"Mom!" both Naoki and Yoshiko called from the door. They came by to see if Akashi needed anything else, finding the mess Hanae made.

"You need to leave the boys alone," Yoshiko said, coming to the rescue again. Sadly, they all knew it was futile.

"Oh, Yoshi-chan, please," Hanae brushed her daughter-in-law off. "These two haven't been with each other for over 10 years–"

"Mom, they went to middle school together and played on the same team," Naoki interrupted his mother, but was brushed off as well.

"–and I will not let any more moments be undocumented."

Hanae turned back to Kuroko and Akashi, snapping another photo of them sitting side by side before finally taking her leave. She couldn't have been happier.

"Goodnight, Tetsuya, Seijuurou," she called, walking passed Kuroko's parents. "You two need to leave those boys alone," Hanae added from the hallway.

Naoki and Yoshiko sighed at Hanae's antics. They then turned back to Kuroko and Akashi.

"Goodnight, boys," Yoshiko said.

"If you need anything at all, Seijuurou-kun, don't hesitate to get one of us," Naoki added.

"Yes, thank you, Uncle," Akashi responded.

"Goodnight," Kuroko called back.

Naoki and Yoshiko gave one last smile before closing the door and leaving the two boys.

Wordlessly, Akashi started to move and make his way back to the futon on the ground. Or at least that was his plan before Kuroko placed a hand on his shoulder, stopping him.

"I believe you know by now how my grandmother is," Kuroko started. "She wakes up in the middle of the night to use the bathroom and when she checks up on us and finds you on the futon, no one is going to hear the end of it."

Akashi sighed. After getting to know Hanae, Akashi knew Kuroko wasn't lying. "Thank you for the warning..."

"I'm sorry about my grandmother," Kuroko apologized.

Akashi smiled again. "There's no need to apologize. I find how eccentric she is rather charming."

Kuroko returned the smile. He then stood to turn off his light as Akashi situated himself. When Kuroko crawled into bed as well, the two of them made sure they were at a decent distance without Akashi wedged up against the wall or Kuroko teetering on the edge. Despite there being a comfortable amount of room for the two of them, the atmosphere around them was anything but.

Akashi and Kuroko had a hard time sleeping with how odd everything felt. They only stared up at the dark ceiling, well aware neither of them were close to falling asleep.

"You fall off the bed?" Kuroko asked with a hint of a teasing tone.

"I tend to somewhat shift as I sleep when I was younger," Akashi defended himself. Kuroko could feel him turn away.

"So if I happened to ask Granny for any photo evidence..."

Akashi turned back to Kuroko, seeing the other boy turned to him as well. He narrowed his eyes. "Don't you dare." Akashi had a really good feeling his mother sent his great aunt one of the photos she took of him shamefully sleeping on the ground after rolling off his bed during the middle of the night. He would deny the numerous claims of him rolling off the bed as a child.

Kuroko cracked the smallest smirk, but Akashi knew there was nothing small about the smug look.

"Kuroko, your grandmother has shown me countless photographs of you as a child and don't think for a second I wouldn't use those against you."

Kuroko's smile instantly dropped. He turned back to the ceiling, Akashi doing the same.

"Cousins..." Kuroko breathed.

"Yes," Akashi responded.

"Close cousins."

"Just when we were younger."

"Should we... act close again or go back to before everything?"

"Whichever you prefer."

Kuroko turned back to Akashi, the latter doing the same when feeling the former shift. "That isn't helpful, Akashi-kun."

"Kuroko, even though I've had longer to let our relation sink it, I still find it just as odd as you."

Kuroko sighed. "What I find really odd is that neither of us remembered being related. What happened?"

Akashi shrugged. "I believe we stopped seeing each other when my father started structuring my life more as a child. I had less free time with the extra lessons, so I suppose that's when our visits ended."

"But to forget?"

Akashi gave another shrug.

"We looked to enjoy each other's company a lot as kids," Kuroko shared his observation. "It might not be bad to rely on each other more."

"Alright," Akashi started in agreement. "From now on, if you need anything, don't hesitate to rely on me first. We're family, right?"

Kuroko smiled, nodding his head.

After talking softly with each other, the two boys finally started getting drowsy.

"Hey, Akashi-kun?" Kuroko whispered after a moment of silence. They were laying with their backs towards each other. "Are you still awake?"

"Mmhmm," Akashi hummed.

"Did you find what you were looking for about your mother?"

"Mmhmm," Akashi tiredly repeated.

"What was she like? I mean, she must be something if your father married her." Kuroko paused a moment. "No offense. Your father just seems like the old fashion, rich people have to marry rich people kind of person."

Akashi shook in light laughter. "None taken. He's still that old fashioned elitist, but I guess my mother opened him up. She radiated poise and elegance, and was very kind. She was a performing artist and gave the most beautiful performances. I've never heard a voice as lovely as hers.

"My mother was also very talented in the kitchen. She may not have been the best, but everything she made never failed to make you feel warm. She put everything she had in what she did.

"She was the one who introduced me to basketball."

Kuroko sat up a bit, turning to Akashi. "Really?" After everything he heard, his aunt didn't sound like the athletic type.

Akashi didn't stir. "Apparently she got the idea from your father."

"You must really miss her," Kuroko consoled, laying back down. "Especially to go through such lengths to find and meet with my parents and grandmother."

"Yes, but I've learned so much, and being around your family is... very nice," Akashi admitted. "They actually show their care and concern, and were happy to help me despite not seeing me in over 10 years. This kind of familial experience is so foreign to me, but I don't dislike it."

Kuroko smiled. "I'm glad that everything's going well for you, Akashi-kun."

Akashi nodded. "Thank you."

The room filled with silence once more. Right when Akashi could've sworn he was about to fall asleep, Kuroko started talking again. "Akashi-kun?"

"I don't remember you being this talkative, Kuroko. Is it because we're cousins now?"

"We were always cousins," Kuroko deadpanned.

"But neither of us were aware of that."

Kuroko ignored Akashi's remarks, continuing with what he was going to say. "Kagami-kun, Aomine-kun, Momoi-san, and I are meeting up to play some basketball tomorrow. Instead of going back to Kyoto right away, why don't you join us?"

After a moment of hesitation, Akashi rolled over to face Kuroko. "Wouldn't I be intruding?"

"You're being invited," Kuroko responded. "The plans were impromptu, so there shouldn't be any complains about another person coming."

Akashi looked away for a moment, contemplating the invite. He then remade eye contact with Kuroko. "Alright, I shall join you and the others. If the weather is better tomorrow."

Kuroko stared back at Akashi for a moment, taking in what he said. The street court was bound to still be wet tomorrow afternoon. Hmm... "Well, we are still meeting up at Maji Burger and you should still come."

Akashi agreed to go once again, the both of them sharing smiles.

"Good." Kuroko made himself more comfortable in his bed before finally saying, "Goodnight, Sei-chan."

Akashi narrowed his eyes again at Kuroko, though it was a halfhearted glare. He was still smiling. Getting comfortable himself, Akashi said back, "Goodnight, Tet-kun."

Falling asleep came a lot faster for the two boys. Akashi was able to sleep with Kuroko done talking to him, and Kuroko was able to sleep with the newfound knowledge of his friend/cousin.

Hearing about his aunt, an old memory starting forming in Kuroko's head as well. He remembered going to a funeral years ago. He remembered the woman who passed's hair being long and red. He remembered following his mother out the funeral home when seeing her sneak away. He remembered seeing another boy his age with hair the same red hue as the passed woman crying in his mother's arms out in the rain. Finally, he remembered an intimidating man standing behind his 9-year-old self back then before heading over to the other boy and his mother. The man had picked up the boy, and when the two of them passed by Kuroko, he heard the man doing his best to comfort the other boy with wavering words.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well this one took a while to come out. you know. school getting in the way of writing time
> 
> hanae's a 'take-no-shit' kinda grandmother~ and little hc about akashi's sleep habits~


	6. Chapter 6

The very next morning, both boys found themselves waking up in the most unusual way: by a click and a flash going off. Kuroko and Akashi stirred from their slumber, groaning as they tiredly sat up. They barely noticed the second flash, the two of them still over half asleep.

“Some things never change,” Hanae cooed endearingly at the sight of her grandson and great nephew. Akashi and Kuroko had matching awful bedheads, and, because of his tendency to cling onto warm things in his sleep, Akashi's arms were still latched around Kuroko. At the same time, Akashi's head was leaning on Kuroko's shoulder with the latter's head leaning against the former's.

Hanae pulled out another old photo she brought along with her. She held it up to the sweet sight; it was the exact same image of the boys now when they were younger.

“Mom,” Yoshiko started, appearing out of nowhere. She took her mother-in-law's camera. “You need to stop.”

“Yoshi-chan,” Hanae whined, following behind Yoshiko as she tried to get her camera back. That left Kuroko and Akashi alone again, oblivious with their still out of state minds.

Kuroko was the first to fall back against his bed, sliding out of Akashi's arms. Akashi was still sitting up, his internal clock slowly starting to process.

Akashi blinked his eyes opens, looking around the room. He wondered why he was sitting up, but didn't think too hard on the matter; it wasn't the oddest position he'd woken up in. The redhead then stretched his arms a bit before fixing his messy hair he didn't need to see to know he had.

Akashi turned to his cousin stilly laying dead asleep beside him. “Kuroko,” Akashi started, shaking the other in attempts to wake him up. “You never said what time you needed to meet with the others. Kuroko.”

Kuroko barely stirred, only rolling over to get more comfortable in his sleep.

Akashi narrowed his eyes. Wordlessly, he grabbed Kuroko's sheets and tugged, sending the younger of the two rolling off the bed. Kuroko landed with a thud and a brief memory came back to Akashi of something similar happening in the past.

“Kagami-kun's not food, Nigou,” Kuroko yelped when scrambling awake. When he found himself disheveled on the ground, he looked around and saw his cousin smiling down at him.

“Good morning, Tet-kun.”

Kuroko narrowed his eyes at Akashi, fully aware of what he just did. “Sei-chan.”

“You never mentioned when you were supposed to meet with the others,” Akashi began explaining.

“Not until later in the afternoon,” Kuroko answered with a yawn. He stretched and laid his head on his bed. “We're meeting with Aomine-kun and Kagami-kun, remember? They tend not to be early raisers.”

“You're not much of an early raiser either,” Akashi chuckled, watching Kuroko's eyes beginning to drift again. He moved over more to let Kuroko back onto the bed. “Should I leave you to rest more?”

“No, I'm alright,” Kuroko answered. Though, he was already tucked back in with his eyes closed.

“Should I wake you up in an hour?”

“That sounds reasonable.”

Akashi smiled again, moving to give his cousin the whole space. “One hour.”

Kuroko mumbled something back, sounding like a repeat of what Akashi said. Akashi only continued out to get ready for the day. He could just study while he waited for Kuroko to wake; he did still have his book bag.

During the next hour, Akashi had already finished his morning routine, eaten breakfast Yoshiko had prepared, read through much of his required reading book for class with a brief discussion on it with Naoki, and had sneaked photos of him taken by Hanae.

“I should go get Kuroko up,” Akashi said when looking at the time.

“Tetsuya,” Hanae scolded with a stern look, hands on her hip.

“Tetsuya,” Akashi repeated. Hanae smiled at him now.

Yoshiko giggled. “It was like this all the time when you two slept over at each other's houses; you'd always be up first and wake Tetsuya up later.” She turned to her husband. “He has your sleeping habits.”

“I do not sleep like Tetsuya,” Naoki responded.

“Yes, you do, Naoki,” Hanae responded. “It was impossible to wake you up as a child. Only Shi-chan somehow managed to get you up.”

Akashi, who was about to get up from the couch, stopped at his great aunt's words. “Mother did the same thing for Uncle?”

Hanae smiled, nodding her head. “It was so endearing seeing you and Tetsuya as little boys doing the same thing as your parents when they were young.”

Akashi smiled as well. More things he didn't know about his mother. He finally stood. “I'm going to wake Tetsuya up now.”

Hanae's smile widened when Akashi didn't stumble on calling Kuroko by his given name.

Akashi knocked on Kuroko's door before entering. He peeked in through the door first. Seeing Kuroko still asleep, Akashi headed in. “Kuroko,” he called, shaking the other again in a second attempt to get him up. “An hour has past. You need to get up.”

“5 more minutes...” Kuroko tiredly mumbled into his pillow.

“I'll roll you off the bed again,” Akashi threatened.

Kuroko groaned, pulling himself up. “I'm up.”

“I knew you weren't much of a morning person, but not to this extent,” Akashi said, watching Kuroko grabbing some things before heading for the bathroom. “Aomine and Kise were the ones who fetched you during training cramps.”

“While you were up early with Nijimura-senpai, organizing schedules and training regimens,” Kuroko recalled, handing Akashi another spare change of clothes. Playing basketball while in a school uniform was never comfortable.

After the two were set and ready, they were off to the street basketball court, which was dry from the morning sun. It wasn't a surprise that they were the first ones there, so they settled for waiting at a bench. As time went by, Kagami finally made an appearance, shocked to find Akashi with Kuroko. Before they could explain what Akashi was doing in Tokyo and not Kyoto, Aomine and Momoi made their appearances as well.

“Woah, what the hell is Akashi doing here?” Aomine blurted, getting an elbow to the gut from Momoi for being rude.

“Nice to see you, too, Aomine,” Akashi deadpanned.

“I invited him to play basketball with us,” Kuroko answered Aomine’s question.

“All the way from Kyoto?” Kagami asked.

“I happened to be in the area,” Akashi responded. He didn’t mention why though.

“Well, I’m sure the upcoming matches will be more even with you playing instead of me,” Momoi said sweetly.

“Did you want to play with the others?” Akashi asked. “I didn’t mean to replace you–”

“Oh, don’t worry!” Momoi cut Akashi off. “I don’t mind at all! And this way, I can watch you, Tetsu-kun, and Kagamin play.” She preferred gathering intel on the three than, well…

“Guess it’s red vs blue,” Aomine declared, instantly forming a team with Kuroko.

“Hold up, he’s _my_ shadow,” Kagami argued, pulling Kuroko to his side.

This. This was what Momoi preferred not being a part of: the usual fight on who got to be paired up with Kuroko.

“He was my shadow first.”

“Well he’s my best friend.”

“That’s sad he’s yours, but you’re not his.”

It was like watching two kids fight over a toy. Litterally. It somehow turned into a tug-of-war with Kuroko in the middle.

“This hurts,” Kuroko pained to say. He looked over at Akashi and Momoi for help, noticing Akashi’s own version of a pained expression. It was more of a sad smile. Kuroko could see it in his cousin’s eyes, realizing the reason.

Kuroko yanked his arms free, trotting over to Akashi. “Akashi-kun and I will team up,” he declared.

“What!?” both Kagami and Aomine yelled incredulously.

Akashi was shocked by Kuroko’s decision as well, eyes slightly wider when looking at his cousin beside him. “You don’t have to.”

“I want to,” Kuroko responded, supporting a smile.

“But, Kuroko/Tetsu!” Kagami and Aomine whined again. They shut their mouths at not only Kuroko’s glares, but Momoi’s as well. She didn’t like how Akashi was feeling unwanted either.

Aomine still groaned quietly, giving in. Even so, he said, “Well, this match’ll be pretty one sided.”

Akashi raised a brow. “Oh?”

“Yeah,” Aomine responded. “The two of you are, you know.” He gestured about their height.

Both Akashi and Kuroko narrowed their eyes, the latter asking, “Yes?”

At this, Kagami began snickering. He did see Aomine’s point.

“Do you really think our statures is going to allow you two enough of an advantage for victory?” Akashi lowly asked.

“Well, come on,” Kagami found himself agreeing with Aomine. “It’s no secret basketball is favored towards taller people.”

Akashi and Kuroko glared more. They then turned to each other, communicating wordlessly to each other. They faced Kagami and Aomine again.

“Alright, if you two are so confident, why not make a wager?” Akashi suggested. “The losing team has to treat the losing team to lunch.”

“Free lunch? Done,” Aomine instantly agreed. Kagami was right behind him for once. With Akashi’s wallet, they both can eat as much as they want. At least, that’s what they thought.

Aomine was right about the match being one-sided, however, the ‘short’ team was the one in the lead. Akashi was able to move around the court well, especially when ankle breaking Kagami and Aomine. Kuroko was also able to play to his strengths of knowing both Kagami and Aomine very well. He took advantage of how the two weren’t in sync and manuvaur his passes around them to make them fumble. Sure Kagami and Aomine scored points, but they fumbled enough to let Akashi make more shots. It was hardly a surprise anymore when cousin duo ended victorious.

“I think I deserve two milkshakes,” Kuroko chimed when the group found a place to sit. They had just ordered and gotten their orders from the counter at Maji Burger.

“Can you even finish two?” Aomine grumbled, watching Kuroko irritably as he drank.

“I want a rematch,” Kagami said, crossed as well.

“I’m sure that could be arranged,” Akashi nonchalantly responded,  trying one of his fries. He honestly never been to the place much, even during his time in Teikou with the others.

“The outcome will most likely be the same,” Kuroko flamed, smiling at how fumed he made his friends. He didn’t stop there, turning to Akashi. “Right, Sei—Akashi-kun.”

However, the partcial screw up with Akashi’s name did stop everything.

“Were you about to call Akashi-kun by name?” Momoi asked, as surprised as Kagami and Aomine.

“When’d that happen?” Aomine asked.

“First showing up with him randomly, now calling him by his name. Kuroko, what the hell?” Kagami asked.

Both Kuroko and Akashi kept quiet. Kuroko continued to sip at his milkshake, reasoning that the others would somehow shift their attention soon since he didn’t have much of a presence. At the same time, Akashi decided that the fries were definitely good enough for his ‘full’ attention.

Aomine narrowed his eyes at his two ex-teammates. “What’s going on?”

Kuroko and Akashi eyed each other for a moment before sharing simultaneous sighs.

“Sorry, Akashi-kun,” Kuroko apologized.

Akashi offered a kind smile. “There’s nothing to be sorry about.” He turned back to the others. “I’m just curious, do you three see any similarities between me and Kuroko? Besides our height,” Akashi asked, adding the last part the second Aomine opened his mouth. He was not amused when his ex-teammate slowly closed his mouth.

Momoi, actually taking Akashi’s question seriously, stared intensely at her friends. “Well, I suppose your faces look a bit similar.”

“You’re both really quick to snark,” Aomine added. “Calling everyone out. Salty.”

“We get it, Aomine-kun,” Kuroko grumbled, narrowing his eyes at Aomine. The taller teen only shrugged.

“Where are we going with this?” Kagami asked. He was already growing hesitant.

“Apparently, Akashi-kun and I are cousins,” Kuroko revealed nonchalantly.

Silence.

“…Nah,” Aomine brushed off first, not buying it.

“It’s true,” Akashi said.

“No no no, that’d be weird,” Aomine continued to disbelieve them. “I mean, just now you’re bringing this up.”

“We didn’t realize until very recently,” Kuroko replied. “Well, I didn’t. Akashi found out first.”

“Kuroko’s father and my mother are cousin,” Akashi explained. “So we’re actually second cousins.”

Aomine still didn’t want to buy it, but had to since it was really unlikely the two of them would make something like that up.

“How was it you guys never knew?” Kagami asked. “I mean, come on! For 16 years!”

“It’s sort of a story, Kagami-kun,” Kuroko sheepishly answered. He turned to his cousin. “Do you want to explain, Akashi-kun?”

Akashi shrugged and the two of them shared briefly on the discovery.

The story went on for some time, Kagami, Aomine, and Momoi occasionally pitching in their questions. They could still barely believe the news, only convinced when Kuroko offered Akashi his milkshake and they watched Akashi’s eyes lit up at the sweet drink.

“Oh god,” Kagami groaned, head hurting. “Any other surprises we should know about? Just to get it out the way.”

Kuroko thought about this, but nothing came up. “No. However, Akashi-kun and I should be going. I’m sure my—our grandmother wants us home.”

Aomine gave a chuckle. “After everything you said about her reactions, I bet. Tell her I said hi.”

Akashi and Kuroko stood, the latter of the two nodding at Aomine.

“Bye, Tetsu-kun! Akashi-kun!” Momoi said, waving.

The group of five finally broke appart. Kuroko and Akashi walked side by side back towards Kuroko’s home. No longer did it feel awkward or anything of the sort. Just familiar.

“We’re going to have to go through that once more with Midorima and the others,” Akashi said.

Kuroko sighed, exhausted. “Kise-kun might be hard to handle. If only he was here actually. That way, the news could’ve spread through him.”

Akashi laughed, agreeing with how Kise tend to quickly spread the word within their group. However, he felt this discover was something he rather reveal himself if it so came up.

The two teens made it back to the Kuroko residence in no time.

“We’re home,” Kuroko called upon entering the door, he and Akashi removing their shoes before coming in.

Hanae was first to greet them. “How was your time out together? Did you have fun?”

“Yes, we did, Granny,” Kuroko answered.

Hanae’s smile grew at the answer as the old lady went back into the kitchen. “Just like before,” she mumbled to herself.

“You two go clean yourself up,” Yoshiko called as well. No one needed to tell her that her son and nephew were definitely playing basketball when out.

“Yes,” both Kuroko and Akashi answered.

“It seems the two of them got used to being family rather quickly,” Naoki said to his wife and mother in the kitchen.

“Of course. They are family and were inseparable when they were younger,” Hanae huffed.

“It is really nice to see them together again,” Yoshiko said sweetly. “I wish they could’ve always been like this.”

“Lets make more plans together then,” Naoki suggested. “We’ll invite Seijuurou-kun along with us whenever do we anything.”

“Naoki, they’re teenage boys,” Yoshiko brought up. “I’m not sure they’d want to always be around us.”

“Nonsense!” Hanae cut in. “As long as those two are together, it’ll all be fine.”

“What will be fine?” Kuroko’s voice suddenly came in. He and Akashi just walked into the kitchen.

“Oh nothing, Tetsuya,” Hanae brushed off with a misleadingly sweet smile. It was best not plan in front of the boys so they wouldn’t disagree.

However, Kuroko knew his grandmother enough to keep his eye out.

“Seijuurou-kun, are you staying for dinner?” Yoshiko asked Akashi.

Akashi shook his head. “I think I overstayed my welcome. I should really be turning to Kyoto.”

Hanae began huffing about how Akashi dared to even think he wasn’t welcome, the teen giving a small laugh.

“I’ll still visit if that’s alright,” Akashi reassured.

“If you don’t come back, you’re going to get quite a surprise at your doorsteps,” Hanae threatened.

“Please don’t,” Kuroko said to his grandmother. “You’ll get lost on the train.”

“Who said I was going alone?” the old lady sassed. “You’re going, too, Tetsuya.”

“Granny…"

Akashi gave another laugh. He couldn’t get enough of the heartwarming family atmosphere. If only he didn’t forget about his mother and her side of the family.

A thought then came to Akashi’s head.

“Excuse me,” Akashi chirped, getting inbetween the mini commotion within the Kuroko family. Naoki and Yoshiko were also trying to get Hanae to calm down about dragging Kuroko to Kyoto and all. The family gave Akashi their attention. “I was wondering, if you all weren’t busy… The anniversary of my mother’s passing is in a few days. Honestly, I haven’t visited her gave in a… long time. However, if it would be alright—”

Hanae cut Akashi off with a surprised hug. The boy didn’t need to continue for her. When she pulled away, she said, “I think it would be a wonderful idea to visit your mother’s grave together.”

Akashi’s former surprised expression from the hug soon shifted to a soft smile. “Thank you.”

Hanae returned a big smile to Akashi before turning to Kuroko. “You need to visit your aunty, too. I don’t recall you ever coming with us.”

Kuroko had no words to return, making his parents and cousin laughted. They all knew it was best to keep quiet to avoid Hanae’s grandmotherly wrath.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i have no words on how it's literally been a year since i updated... other than oh well! kinda... honest to god i was like slowly adding this over the year and ugh idk man... i'm actually not the biggest fan of the ending part of this chapter, but i'm excited to write the next and final one! still no promises on when that'll come out though!
> 
> i'm still really sorry about yeah one year and the quality of this chapter. still, thank you for reading!!


End file.
